


Physical

by captivist



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Prostate Exam, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivist/pseuds/captivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for avengerkink's first Kinkspiration challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

Steve walked into the lab and looked around. “Bruce?”

“Over here.” Bruce stepped out from behind a complicated looking device and set down a tray before crossing the room.

“JARVIS said you wanted to see me?”

“That’s right.” Bruce adjusted his glasses. “SHIELD medical has their hands full with the fallout from last week’s attack on the Helicarrier, they asked me to step in and perform your physical. If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course, it’s just, I went in not too long ago for some tests...?”

“That was all serum related. This is a regular old physical, all SHIELD personnel get them. But if you want to check with SHIELD first—”

“No, no, that’s fine. Um, did you want to do this here?” Steve surveyed the lab, it wasn’t exactly set up for medical purposes.

“If you’re free.” At Steve’s nod Bruce continued, “Let me just clear off a table in the back. It won’t be comfortable but it’s the best I can do.”

“That’s alright.” Hands in his pockets, Steve followed Bruce to the back of the lab.

“You can put your clothes over that chair. I’m sorry, I don’t have a screen you can undress behind.”

“I was in the army, Bruce, there was little room for modesty.” He shot Bruce a smile and began to undress while Bruce cleared papers and petri dishes off the table.

When Steve stepped towards the table dressed in his underwear, Bruce apologetically waved a stack of papers at him. “All of it, please.”

“Oh.” Steve turned back and stepped out of his briefs, putting them with the rest of his clothes. When he turned around the table was cleared and Bruce was waiting on him.

“Hop on,” Bruce said, patting the table, and Steve did. “JARVIS, please lock down the lab.”

“Lock-down engaged, Dr. Banner.”

“Thank you, JARVIS. We wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on this and get the wrong idea,” Bruce said, stepping between Steve’s legs. If Bruce noticed Steve blush at his comment he didn’t remark on it. Instead he produced a small light. “Let’s start with your reflexes.”

Bruce performed each check-up quickly and methodically, checking his eyes and ears, his lungs and heart. “Well, to no one’s surprise you’re in excellent shape. There are two more things I have to check. Lay back?”

Steve shivered when his back met the cold table, but the metal quickly warmed under his skin.

“This might be a bit uncomfortable,” Bruce apologized, and Steve noticed that he was now wearing a glove on his right hand. “Lift your knees up to your chest.”

Acutely aware of the view this would present Bruce with, Steve did as asked.

“In the absence of medical equipment I’m going to need your help with this,” Bruce said with a sigh from his place between Steve’s legs. “Can you hold yourself open for me?”

Steve frowned, puzzled. “Open?”

“Sorry, I meant—give me your hands.”

To his mortification Bruce took his hands and put them on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart.

“Like this. Just hold them there.”

Steve’s eyes quickly found the ceiling and stared at it very, very hard.

“This might be a little cold,” Bruce said, and suddenly there was a cool, wet digit pressing into his ass.

Steve jerked and instinctively tried to pull away.

“Easy,” Bruce said and rested a comforting, non-gloved hand on his thigh. “Is this your first prostate exam?”

Steve had no idea was a prostate even was. He nodded, too mortified to speak.

The finger withdrew and Steve blew out a breath.

“Steve, if you’d rather have this done by SHIELD medical I won’t take it personally.”

He didn’t have to think about it long. His last physical at SHIELD had been performed by a lady doctor, and the thought of a dame in Bruce’s place... “No, please. I just didn’t expect—it’s fine. I’m fine now. You can, um.”

“As long as you’re sure.” With a pat the hand withdrew from his thigh. “Okay, here we go again.”

Steve held his breath when Bruce pushed in again. It was still cool and wet, and it felt uncomfortable, but at least he’d been prepared this time.

“Just breathe through it, Steve.”

Steve forced himself to let out his breath and suck in some oxygen, and then he did it again, and again. The finger withdrew and Steve thought it was over, but then Bruce pushed in two and now it was uncomfortable and burned enough to make Steve’s breath hitch.

“You’re doing great, just keep breathing.”

Staring at the ceiling, Steve did. In, out, in, out—he arched off the table. “Ah!”

“That would be your prostate.”

Steve felt himself flush all over. “What—” Steve began, uncomprehending, and then it happened again, and this time Bruce didn’t stop. Steve’s toes curled and his fingers tightened on his ass cheeks. It felt... good. Sexual. Steve started to sweat. “Bruce—”

“Almost done.”

Mortified, Steve realized he was getting hard, and still Bruce didn’t stop. Steve’s breath quickened and he squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be getting hard from a medical exam, what was wrong with him? His cock started leaking on his belly and Steve bit his lip, willing himself to stop, just stop.

Then suddenly it was over and the intruding fingers gone. All that was left was his erection and a desperate desire for the earth to crack open and swallow him up.

“You can let go and lower your legs now.”

A glove snapped off and Steve opened his eyes, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at Bruce. Not until Bruce appeared at his side and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Steve? Look at me.” Bruce smiled at him when he did. “Are you okay?”

Steve’s blush deepened. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t understand what...”

“It’s perfectly normal for your body to react to prostate stimulation, you’re just more sensitive to it than others. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Oh.” Steve tried to wrap his head around that, and his eyes fell on Bruce’s newly gloved hand. He swallowed.

“Just one more exam,” Bruce said kindly. “Then you can get dressed and forget about this until next year.”

Bruce stepped back between his legs and Steve started to lift them, but Bruce shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. Just relax.”

Steve nodded and let his legs hang over the edge of the table. He tried to make his muscles relax, but then Bruce wrapped one gloved hand around his cock, which gave a startled twitch. Steve’s eyes widened and flew to Bruce’s face, but Bruce showed no signs that something strange was going on.

“Again, this will be a little cold,” Bruce said and squeezed a blob of clear lube onto the head of Steve’s cock. “Now, I know this might seem alarming, but this is something that’s done every day, all over the world. Just breathe and relax, okay?”

Bruce put the foil package down and produced a thin metal rod. It was long and the metal gleaming, and Steve couldn’t look away. He didn’t understand what Bruce was doing with that, and he didn’t understand why he was still hard. None of this was meant to be arousing, least of all Bruce’s warm hand around his cock.

Bruce squeezed suddenly and Steve watched, horrified, as Bruce slid the tip of the metal rod into his cock. The pressure was intense and Steve gripped the table on each side of him, holding on for dear life as Bruce slowly slid the rod in deeper, and as he did it started feeling _good_. A desperate sound escaped Steve and he let his head fall back against the table. This wasn’t happening, this _couldn’t be happening_.

But it was, and it was so much worse than the prostate exam because it went on forever and Steve couldn’t help making helpless noises as Bruce slid the rod in deep, so deep, only to pull it out again, and then he started moving it in and out of Steve’s cock, like, like he was _fucking_ Steve with it, and Steve whimpered again, utterly humiliated. He was sweating, flushed all over, and, oh god, he was going to come... he was...

“Bruce, Bruce, please, I can’t—”

“Shh, just a little more, Steve, you can take it. Take it.”

Steve bit off a moan and shook his head from side to side, gripping the table so hard the metal was creaking in protest. His balls were starting to draw up and he couldn’t hold on, he _couldn’t_ , and then suddenly the rod was gone and Bruce’s fist tightened around his cock, jerking him hard and fast and Steve was helpless to do anything but arch his back and _come_ , come over Bruce’s hand and the table and himself.

He came to moments later, shivering as the sweat cooled on his skin, and just as Bruce finished cleaning him off with a wet cloth. Steve sat up, muscles feeling like jelly, and Bruce stepped back to fetch Steve his clothes.

“Congratulations,” Bruce said, handing Steve his things. “You’re a healthy, functioning adult male.”

Steve ducked his head in embarrassment and stood to pull up his pants. “Maybe a little too functioning,” Steve said, buttoning up.

Bruce laughed good-naturedly. “Not at all. Please don’t be embarrassed. Besides, this stays between us anyway. Right?”

Steve nodded, relieved, and finished dressing.

“JARVIS, disengage lock-down.”

“Lock-down disengaged, Dr. Banner.”

Steve smoothed down his clothes and glanced at Bruce. “I should... go.”

Bruce's lips curved and he nodded. “I'll see you at dinner.”

***

Bruce waited until the door closed behind Steve before he turned and looked up at the hidden security camera in the corner of the room, throwing it a little salute.


End file.
